A true Nightmare
by Devilish JoJo
Summary: AU Prophecy with three girls and their vampire mates.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohkay. First shot at a twilight fan fic. This was a spur of the moment thing. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer Owns Twilight and the Character. I only own the plot**

* * *

><p>A True Nightmare.<p>

**Chapter 1: **

JPOV

I felt something stirring next to me. I open my eyes and I smiled. The most beautiful person in the world was sleeping next to me. She was perfect, her hair scattered all over the bed. She looked very peaceful. Bella and I have been together for 4 years now.

Tomorrow is a special day. She starts her first year at Dartmouth college. She has been nervous about this since we started our summer break. I myself go to the high school here at the ress. I'm a senior there. Because her dad works a lot, he asked my dad if she could stay with us. My dad told him that it was no problem helping him out. He knew I was very happy with the fact she was staying over. She's been spending most of the summer with us anyway.

School has been always important to her. Seven years ago she came to Forks with her mother. Renee, her mother couldn't take care of her anymore since she was in love with a baseball player and she is travelling a lot. So she came to ask Charlie, her dad and chief of police in Forks, to take care of her. He was willing to take care of his own daughter. Her mom took her for a little vacation before she brought Bella to her dad. This time was exciting for Charlie and he had to ask my dad a lot of things. My dad had to raise 2 daughters so he knew very well.

Bella and I go way back since we were little. In the summer breaks she always came over to her dad's place. He always took her on fishing trips with me. my dad and Harry Clearwater his best friend. She hated fishing, but staying with my sisters was also out of the picture. They never went along pretty good. Bella was a shy little girl, so she never complained.

Last summer I was gone for a bout 2 weeks, where I couldn't be close to Bella. I was dangerous. And after those 2 weeks I had to tell her that I was a shape-shifter. At first she thought I left her for an other girl. She was heartbroken and she never left her room for about 2 weeks. 3 weeks later she jumped off the highest cliff in La push and she nearly drowned. Her dad was furious at me for not telling her earlier. At the end of that summer Billy asked Bella and Charlie to come over for the summer bonfire. We all got together at the beach were we roasted our dinner. My dad started to tell the stories about all our legends. He told about how some of our tribe members used to tie there boats at the tallest trees in the woods. He also told the stories about the cold ones, how they made a treaty with us when we caught them on our land. They don't eat humans but we still wouldn't let them on our land. My dad once told me they smell sickly sweet, so I should know when any off them are near. The last legend was about how the men of our tribe became shape-shifters to defend our lands. Some of the men in our tribe transform in huge wolves. But as the bonfire ended Bella got pretty scared. She asked her dad to go home with her.

Bella was a very smart girl. She quickly found out that me and my friends were, as my dad calls us shape-shifters. At the beginning she was afraid off me. That's when she started to get those nightmares of me. I had to beg her for 2 to 3 weeks to even come over. But she wouldn't come over. She spend most of her vacations with Angela in a cabin far up north. Until one night when she called me all shaken up. She thought she saw more of us near where she was. She thought I was keeping tabs on her, by keeping her followed by one of my pack-members. I told her she was wrong. I'm coming over to pick u up, I told before I put down the phone. That was the first time she would spend the night with me. She was scared to death.

She was mumbling in her sleep. _"Jake! Jake! Don't leave me. No Jake, don't, _She screamed. And a silent tear ran across her face. She was having one of her many nightmares again. I gently caressed her cheek when she stopped moving and smiled softly. Lately she has been having a lot of these nightmares. I don't know how I can help her. It sometimes scares me. But today will be my day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohkay Part 2 Hope you like it?**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Jake! Jake! Don't leave me. No Jake, don't!", I screamed as my words got lost in the wood. We were standing at the tide pools. These tide pools were my favorite place to be when I needed some thinking done. When I went there Jake was waiting there for me, smiling his perfect big grin.

He wanted to surprise me. At least that's what he told me. He missed me a lot. I sighed, what a silly guy he is. He apparently forgot I slept at his place last night. But then again Jake always seems to amaze me, the kind loving person he is. I always think of him as my personal sun.

Me and Jake were sitting down at the tide pools and talking about me going to Dartmouth. He was going to miss me like crazy. When all of the sudden he got up. A low growl escaped from his gritted teeth. Across the pools were 3 people watching us. A woman and 2 men looked at us like we were some sort of snacks. Jake started quivering like some-one in a epileptic fit.

"Get back Bella!" he told me through his gritted teeth. "Jake, what's going on? Who are they?", I asked him. "Get back Bell, they are what our legends call "the cold ones"" He whispered to me. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Jake! Jake! Stop it! No Jake, don't!" was all I could say, when I started running towards him. I heard a loud thud when he hit the floor on all fours. When I saw him transferring in too a very big wolf.

JPOV

Today was my day. My last day I would spend with Bella until she was coming back from one of her breaks from college. She was going away tonight. So I had to do this right.

When I looked at her another silent tear was running across her face. I wiped it away with a gentle kiss. I knew Bella would go to the tide pools today. So I got up out of bed and quickly changed into something comfortable without making any noise. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After a couple of "Human minutes" like Bella calls them, I told my dad I was going to the tide pools to wait for Bella there. I'm going to ask Bella to marry me, she is my world and the only thing important for me. I have to do this right. I checked my pockets and I made sure I took the most important object for today with me.

BPOV

When I saw him transferring in too a very big wolf.

That's when I woke up. I still can't believe these dreams. They always seem so vivid.

I moved around the bed a lot. I turned around to look at Jake. But Jake wasn't there. Did I do something wrong, I whispered to myself, when I saw the note standing on his nightstand with my name on it. I opened it and it stated.

"Morning sweet Bella,

Sorry for not waking up with u my love.

But my father asked for me to run some errands for him.

I will find u when I'm done.

Love u eternally

-xxx- Ur Sun"

I smiled when I read the note again. As I got up, I was wondering if I should go to the tide pools today. When I stepped out of Jake's bedroom I nearly bumped into his father Billy. "Morning, Bella", he stated quickly. "Hey Billy, I'm going to have a quick shower before I hit to the tide pools. Got to make some pictures to remember everything here when I'm gone. Could u tell Jake I'm there if he needs to know where I am?" I asked him. "Of course Bella, take your time today. Ur leaving soon isn't it?", he asked. "Yes, I'm leaving on the latest plane tonight. My first class tomorrow starts at 14:00 so I still have some time." I told him before walking to the kitchen.

"We will all miss u very much, especially Jake", he stated. "I know and I will miss him to. But ill be back as soon as I can", I promised him. He shook his head "Just take good care of yourself Bella", he whispered when he wheeled away.

When I got out of the shower, I quickly dressed my self in a simple summerdress and I took my camera and started snapping some pictures. First Jake's Bedroom, the place where I slept all most all of the summer. Then some of the little apartment they lived in. I went out in the hot sun to make pictures of the La Push beach. But when I was walking down the beach, I got the feeling I was being watched. When I entered the clearing at the first beach of La Push, I thought I saw someone running passed me. But I was too deep in thought to see who or what it was. How am I going to tell Jake, that we have to break up.

We were made for eachother. Atleast that's what he think. But me studying at Dartmouth, I think it was the best choice to let him go. He needs a girl that lives nearby, one that understands that he can't move away from La Push cause he is one of the tribe protectors. I shuddered at the thought. I was very scared when he told me he was a shape-shifter. Maybe Leah Clearwater, was good for him. She was very pretty and she suited him better then me. She belonged her at the ress and I don't.

I just wasn't right for him, that's what I'm going to tell him. When I got near the tide pools, I saw him standing near the tide pools. My own personal sun. He was smiling towards me. "Hey Jake!", I shouted. "Hey Bells!", he shouted when he ran towards me to grab me in one of his big bear hugs. I couldn't stop wondering why he was here. He took my hands and pulled me to my favorite place. A big rock hovering over one of the biggest pools. We were surrounded by all sort of beautiful colors, anemones, sea stars and even some fishes. We started talking about me going to Darthmouth. I couldn't believe my dream was replaying in real life. When all of the sudden he got up. A low growl escaped from his gritted teeth. Across the pools were 3 people watching us. A woman and 2 men looked at us like we were some sort of snacks. Jake started quivering like some-one in a epileptic fit. "Get back Bells!", he told me through his gritted teeth. "Jake, what's going on? Who are they?", I asked him. "Get back Bells, they are what our legends call "the cold ones"", he screamed. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Jake! Jake! Stop it! No Jake, don't!" was all I could say, when I started running towards him. I heard a loud thud when he hit the floor on all fours. When I saw him transferring in too a very big wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Take 3 hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer Owns Twilight and the Character. I only own the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

BPOV

The girl and the 2 men where beautiful to see. Their skin perfectly smothered to fit there bones. Their perfect alblaster skin color was shining in the sun. Like is was being overflown by diamonds. I would described her as tiny with lank, pale brown hair trimmed semi short and pale skin to match it. She has a rather slim and androgynous figure. She has a face that is both angelic and fiercely childlike. Her face is exquisite face, one that would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle.

_"You!"_ She shrieked. "Master that's her, that's the girl from the prophecy". "Jane, my dear relax," said one of the older looking men. The older vampire has a almost translucent skin, almost like onion skin. Would his skin feel smooth and cold or powdery like chalk. His hair is very long and jet black. When he moves, it appears as though he's floating. I shuddered when I heard him talking to her.

But what does she want from me? I'm not a girl from a prophecy. What was she talking about? I'm just an ordinary klutz, who is just simply living her life here is the small town of Forks. Ok, maybe I'm sort of special since my boyfriend is a shape-shifter, but hey I'm not the only girl with one as her boyfriend.

_"Master_!" the girl shrieked again. "Let me torture her, please", she said when she turned her head to smile at me. _"Jane, my dear_. We don't want to scare her off now? Would we?", said the old looking vampire again. "She confounds us all". he stated clearly. He looked straight at me when he started talking.

"Bella, u are the most magnificent human we have ever encountered. Making us wanting to know more about u. U even made friends with the Children of the Moon", he said when he looked down at Jake. "U would be better off being dead to be honest, staying with them though,"The other man stated. A growl escaped from Jake's muzzle.

How did that guy know my name? What do u want from me, I stammered. Jake could feel I was feeling uncomfortable and moved a couple of steps backward, so his body was directly in front of me. I started stroking the hair on his back to make myself feel a bit more save and to let Jake know I wasn't afraid of him.

"Bella, Bella, you don't know who we are do you?" he asked me with a big grin on his face. "Although we are not a 'official' royal family of vampires, we act as we are. We are an incredibly influential coven, the Volturi. We are also considered 'nighttime patrons of the arts'; as, because of our inability to sleep, we study the arts at night. We, the Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. We often need to send others to travel from Volterra, the place where we leave, to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire (and any humans) present."He told us.

"So u are the "cold ones"? Vampires?" I asked warily. "I guess you live on human blood according to your eyes", I shuddered when I thought of the fact I was the only human here. "What do u want from us? Are u going to kill us?", I had to ask. Jake whimpered in front of my whilst I continued stroking his hair.

_"No, Bella"_, he nearly sang. "I'm not going to hurt you." "WHAT DID U SAY, ARO?" a nearby voice yelled. At the same time we heard that voice another 3 men entered the clearing near the tide pools. "She knows who we are, she knows too much", he stated. He has very pale skin that is also almost translucent. His hair is shoulder length, and white and very close to his skin tone. "We have to kill her before the Cullens get her", he said. "Perhaps ur right Casius, but she has so much potential. Won't u join us Bellas?", he asked me.

I was thinking off all sorts of escape scenario's of how me and Jake could escape. They would kill us in one snap of their fingers, so us running away from them was a big mistake. Jake and I were doomed. When his question finally broke through my train of thoughts.

"Never", I managed to choke out. "I don't even know what the hell u are talking about. I don't know anyone that goes by the name Cullens". "Oh, but they know who u are Bella.", Aro, the blonde vampire said. "We have to kill her Aro", The other vampire said. "Such a waste, such a waste", Aro said. "Felix, Demetri take care of her please". When the other 3 male vampires and the girl went away. The 2 other vampire left yelled, "we would be delighted to master."

I was scared to death, this was going to be our end. I gently stroked Jake's hair on his back, whilst I lowered my head to his ear just to say: "Jake I love u, never forget that." Jake yelped softly when he heard me.

When out of the blue Jake's pack came charging into the clearing. They growled at the two vampires that were left. When one of the vampire lunged for my throat, they all sprung at him. By the impact of the vampire jumping at me, I got launched into one of the tide pools. I could hear the fight going on above me at the clearing, when I felt a sharp edge cutting my scalp, before everything went black.

JPOV

These vampires were scaring the crap out of MY Bella. I took a couple of steps backward so I was directly infront of her. I felt her stepping in and she started stroking the hair on my back. I knew I scared her in my wolf form but I had to protect her.

I was thinking about the name Cullens. Some how I recognized that name, but I couldn't remember where I heard it before. _"JAKE!_", I heard Sam screaming in my head. "_Jake what's going on over there. I can smell vampires in the area._", He yelled. "Yes I know Sam_._ They are standing right in front of me. 5 male vampires an a little girlish looking vampire", I told him. "_What do they want Jake_?", he asked me. "They ….. They want to kill me and Bella", I choked. "_Hang on Jake, we are coming to help u.", He yelled.  
><em>

Great we got some nice back up. Now we just have to survive this for just a little bit longer. The girlish looking vampire was really freaking me out. She was smiling at Bella, but somehow I knew that was bad. After a couple of seconds I saw her smile disappear and a lot of disgust flowing all over her face. Then I remembered the girl talking about some sort op prophecy. Really Bella wasn't all that important was she? I yelped softly, when I saw Bella leaning her head towards my ear. "_ I Love u Jake, Never forget that_.", She said.

That's what I needed to hear. "Where are u guys!," I screamed in my thoughts. When I saw Sam and the rest crashing into the clearing. _"Where are the other vampires Jake?_" Sam growled at me. "They just disappeared before u came here. These 2 vampires were left her to kill me and Bella."I said when one of the vampire lunged at Bella. I couldn't stop him from crashing into Bella. But we all jumped at the 2 vampires.

I saw Bella got launched backwards towards one of the biggest tide pools. She crashed into the water. I heard her screaming. A couple of seconds later I saw her body turning limp and the water around her coloring red. I ran towards to tide pool, where she was lying. Just at that moment I felt my chest being crushed. It was like the life was being crushed out of me. I couldn't breath. I knew one of the vampires must have caught me. The force stopped abruptly when I saw Sam jumping next to me with the head of the vampire in his mouth.

"Sam, please help Bella". I begged him. Before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Take 4. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer Owns Twilight and the Character. I only own the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

JPOV

I woke up in my own bed the next morning. I felt very tired and I had a lot of bruises all covering my body. Everything hurted. when I moved around it felt like I was paralyzed.

"DAD!", I yelled as hard as I could. But no-one answered.

A couple of minutes later I heard the door open and some people whispering to eachother. "She will be fine.", a dark and husky voice said. I recognized it as being Sam Uley my pack leader. "I hope she will, it would devastate Jake if she didn't." my dad said. "Well we got her out of the water within no time so she should be fine", Sam stated. "I'd better check on Emily she was devastated when she heard Bella was nearly killed.", He said and After that I heard the door open en close again.

A few seconds later I heard my dad opening my bedroom door. "Jake buddy? Are u awake yet?" he asked me. "Yes dad, I'm awake. How is Bella? Is she ok?", I asked with tears in my eyes. My dad shook his head. "She will be fine Jake, she just lost a lot of blood.", he said. "When can I go see her dad?" I asked him warily. "Jake… I don't know if u wanna see Bella like this", He stuttered.

"What?", I exclaimed. What was my dad thinking. "I… I need to see her dad. I need to make sure she is ok", I told him before I started crying. "Dad, I love her. She is my most important thing in the world", I sobbed. "Jake? What were u actually doing out there?", He asked me. I sighed when I started talking. "I knew Bella was going to be at the tide pools, as it is one of her most favorite place out here. I told her she should take pictures of all the place she would miss when she was at Darthmouth. I was waiting there for her dad. I wanted to ask Bella if she wanted to marry me. She means the world to me."I told him honestly. "Jake that's a lovely thought, lets hope she will survive this so u can ask her when she gets out of the hospital."He said to me.

Dad?"", I asked him warily. "Yes Jake, whats up my son?", he said. "Do u know anything about a prophecy about the cold ones and a human girl?", I asked him. " Well Jake let me find out for u. Let me get my book.", He told me when he wheeled out of my bedroom. "Let me see… Hmmm I don't see anything about a prophecy with a human girl and some cold ones. The only one I can find I is about a girl being a very special witch and one of the cold ones. Why did u wanna know Jake?", He said.

"Well dad, one of the vampires were calling Bella the girl from the prophecy. But I'm glad u told me dad. Bella is not a witch. She is the biggest klutz I ever seen. She can't even light her own fireplace"I told him honestly. I had to giggle when I thought of the one time Bella tried to light her dad's fireplace and burned her self making it.

"But Jake u can't deny she is very bright though", my dad stated. "I know dad, but she will never practice witchcraft it would scare her too much. Too much demons and bad spirits remember dad, I told him. "I hope ur right Jake, but then again if I read the legend correctly. It's about 3 witches and they all have to fall in love with a cold one. And we all know Bella is truly, madly and deeply in love with u," he said smiling and wheeling away.

IN THE MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL

BPOV

Beep beep beep beep swoosh swoosh swoosh beep beep beep beep swoosh swoosh swoosh.

*Dream*

I was floating towards a beautiful white place. Like I was pulled towards the big white light. Was I finally dead? I tried so hard not to die cause many people needed me. I let my dad and Jake down. I will never see them again. But today I got killed by a big vampire. One of the creatures Jake tried to protect me from. But I was also afraid of Jake in some way.

Jake is a shape-shifter. And I knew what Sam his pack-leader did to Emily. Sam lost it for a split second and Emily was standing to close. And now he can never take it back. Emily her once beautiful face was a torn up, ruined.

I was floating in the beautiful white place when I heard 2 female voices. "Bella go back. Go back. We need u Bella. Bella please go back", they chanted. And the scenery changed. It showed my dorm at Darthmouth. There were 2 girls standing at the doorsteps. They were waving at me. One looked like "thin in the extreme", with small, "pixie-like" features. She is also has large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Her hair is as cropped short, spiky, and deep black. The other one looked tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She had long, blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back and golden/black eyes.

I never saw those girls in my life. "Bella come to us. Bella we need u. Bella please go back", they pleaded me. But I can't go back. I got killed today I thought. When the Pixie-like girl told me I wasn't dead, I tried to open my eyes. I had to blink a couple of times before I could see everything clearly. When I saw my dad sitting next to me holding my hand. "Dad?", I whispered. "Bella?", he asked me looking confused. "Hey dad", I said and I tried to smile at him. But I knew I miserably failed, because I couldn't feel my face change one bit.

"Bella, how are u feeling sweetheart?", he asked me. I nodded at him. "I thought u were going to die kiddo. I'm so happy ur awake. Don't ever scare me like that anymore okay?", He asked me warily. It's good my dad didn't know Jake is a shape-shifter. He would have never let me stay with Jake so much. Thinking of Jake made me feel uncomfortable. I couldn't stay with him when I went to Dartmouth. But Jake was so determined to find me at the pools that day. I knew there was something up but I couldn't quite figure it out yet.

All what was left for me is to find a way not the break his heart when I tell him I'm going to Dartmouth and I was going to break up with him. At that very moment Jake stepped into my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Take 5, Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer Owns Twilight and the Character. I only own the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

APOV

_Pfffft. Damn school starts at 14:00 lucky for me that the girls at my dorm are all very nice. Well I have to get ready for my first history class. I heard from one of the girls that the other new girl Isabella, had a very bad accident and that she won't attend college for another week. I know we have the same major. I should bring her her homework. And maybe we could become good friends. I think I will help her out by bringing her syllables and all her books, and I might aswell take notes of all the classes she will miss this week. I do hope she will be allright. Maybe the dorm president has her e-mail address so I can mail her and keep her updated and see how she is._

When I was walking down the stairs to go to school I bumped into Rosalie. Rosalie is one of the older students, she has the same major as Isabella and I do. But I don't think she studies really hard. Because she is more or less the beauty queen of the dorm. "Hey Rosalie, how are u?", I asked her. "I'm great Alice, thanks for asking. Where are u going to?", she asked. I told her is was on my way to my first class ancient history. Most of my classes are at the end of the day, I sighed at the thought. "Who is ur teacher?", She asked. "Well I believe we have Mr. Banner and Mr. Saltzmann for ancient history", I told her. "Oh", she exclaimed. "Then we are in the same class. Can u wait for me, so we can go together?", She asked. "Sure…. I guess I can wait,"I told her and with that statement she rushed up the stairs to get her stuff. In a matter of minutes she was back carrying her laptop, a notepad and some pencils.

"Rosalie? Can I ask u why u are in my class", I asked her walking over to my car. "Well Alice", she started. "Let's just say I have an impressive family background. I just found that this summer. So I decided to switch majors, so I'm starting fresh this year. Have u seen Isabella", she asked me. "She was supposed to have this major aswell, but I heard from the dorm president she was in a bad accident", she said. "Well Rosalie, I heard the story to and what I heard so far is that she won't attend any lessons before the beginning of next week." "Please Alice call me Rose, I hate being called Rosalie", she giggled. "And no I didn't hear that part of the story". "Well Rose, I was planning on helping her out by taking notes and such for her this week, so she won't miss much in her first week.", I said. "Well that's nice of u Alice and off course I will help out to where ever I can. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Shal we go to class now, or we will miss the class ourselves", she giggled.

CPOV

"Dad! Dad?", Edward shouted at me. "Dad I've got to go to school. I will be back soon." "See you tonight Edward", I said while smiled inwardly. My three sons – well actually they are not my real sons, because we are vampires. But Esme and I treat them like our own sons – were going to college again. Sure they matriculate a lot but they get smarter every year. This year Edward is studying History with Jasper and Emmett is studying Electronica. I actually hoped that one of them would become a doctor like me, but I think that will never happen.

_This year we are living on the outskirts of Dartmouth. Esme found this beautiful house which she is going to rebuild. The house is build in the middle of a forest. _

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!", Emmett screamed. I shook my head and cleared my memory. "Daaaaaaad! Come down fast please.: He shouted again. "I'm coming I'm coming", I murmured. And I rushed downstairs as fast as I could. "Whats up with all this yelling Emmett?", He pointed at the television. "A girl got killed in a so called "animal attack" dad. And we received an urgent message for u this morning.", he said. "So u forgot to mention it to me Emmett?". I asked him. He bent his head and said "Sorry dad", and he handed me the letter.

_**Goodday my dear Carlisle,**_

_**I hope u noticed the news about the attack on a human girl. **_

_**I hope u are okay with it. She was just a loose little end.**_

_**I hope u and ur "family" are doing fine.**_

_**Give them my regards.**_

_**We will be visiting very soon.**_

_**Signed: Aro of the Volturi**_

A loose end? What was Aro talking about. Has he lost his mind or something? "What is it Dad", Emmett asked me. "This note is not really important Emmett", I told him. "I have to look in that "animal attack" though. U know where the attack was?", I asked him. "Yes dad, in our old town Forks.", He said quickly. "Ok son, I will have a look at it tonight when I get back from work. I have to go to the hospital right now. I really needed to know if the girl was really dead, or if she was turned. So I had to call Forks hospital, when I was at work.


End file.
